


My Legitimate Drug

by Amelia_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Confessions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Holmes/pseuds/Amelia_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mind is like a machine. I have to use it or my brain rots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Legitimate Drug

**Author's Note:**

> *Drabble*  
> Inspired by the line in Sherlock: "All that matters to me is the work. Without that my brain rots"

My mind is like a machine. I have to use it or my brain rots. But I have to admit, it gets very overwhelming. The data I acquire keeps rambling about in my mind. Previous cases that I’ve read, the cases I’ve dealt, even the things I’ve merely observed. Yes, I have a mind palace and I keep all my files there. That’s the reason why I sit for hours on: I organize them. But they keep on popping about; to the point it’ll drive me insane. Mycroft knows this, hence he checks on me every second of every day.

But then things suddenly changed.

“Sherlock”

Sometimes that’s all it takes to clear my muddled mind: him saying my name. He is like the legitimate drug that I can have--- that I MUST have. But not only that, he has also become my friend. He has been most patient when I cannot. He has been my moral compass. He has been there when no one else really was. And if I may say so myself--- we complement one another. He is the reason why I am still sane without drugs and such. 

And in return what I could only give him is my life. And that I did.

“Goodbye John”


End file.
